


Mamacita

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Monte gets protective over Sarah





	Mamacita

“Mamacita lets have some drinks”A guy had approached Sarah 

Monte immediately stepped in “Leave the lady alone”

“Let her make that decision for herself”the man said to her 

“I’m not interested”Sarah said point blankedly 

“Fine”The man had walked off leaving the two to talk 

“You got a little protective”Sarah said to Monte

“I just didn’t want to see you getting hurt”Monte  
replies 

“I liked seeing you all worried about me”Sarah said to him

“Really?”Monte asked

“Yes really”Sarah said


End file.
